The Missing Puzzle
by black-roulette
Summary: Atem has hidden Yugi's Millennium Puzzle as a prank! Desprate to find it, Yugi searches high and low. Atem will give it back, not to worry, but not without something in return... AtemxYugi, mentioned SetoxJou


**Dislaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters mentioned. If I did, I'd be rich AND there would be pleanty of Yami/AtemxYugi and SetoxJonouchi love to go around.

**Warnings:** Shonen-ai, Puzzleshipping, and hints of Puppyshipping. And just for the record, all flames will be used to keep my feet warm at night, cuz it's COLD where I live.Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

It was a peaceful, quiet night at the Mutou home. Atem, now with his very own body, lounged lazily on the couch in front of the television, occasionally taking a bite out of his mozzarella sticks. Katsuya Jonouchi, who was spending the weekend with his friends, sang sweetly to himself in the shower he was taking. Sugoroku Mutou was currently visiting one of his friends at the Domino museum, taking his sweet, sweet time. Upstairs in the house/game shop, however, one person was not so calm and peaceful. In fact, he was in an immense state of panic. His room was trashed as clothes, books, cards, board games, bed covers, and other knick-knacks were thrown carelessly about. 

Little Yugi Mutou let out a small scream of aggravation. Throwing open the drawers to his desk, he dug in with hopes of finding his most precious treasure: The Millennium Puzzle. Failing in doing so, he plopped down onto the carpeted floor.

"Man," he groaned, hanging his head. "Where _is_ it? If I lost it…I don't know what I'll do!!"

It wasn't fair! He just had it the day before! Where could it have disappeared? Oh, if Atem found out that Yugi had lost the valued item, he would be furious! The boy sniffled slightly, large amethyst eyes clouding with unshed tears. Blinking them back, the tri-colored-haired teen stood up, a confident look appearing across his cute face. Throwing his fist in front of him, he said to himself, "I _will_ find it! Nothing in the world will keep me from finding it!!"

Continuing to totally raze up his room, he furrowed his eyebrows in deep concentration. _'This isn't good!' _the amethyst-eyed boy thought. _'Atem will be mad at me if I don't find the puzzle! He'll probably never speak to me again! …I wouldn't be able to stand it if that happened. I'd _die_!!"_

With crazed vehemence, the little teen dove under his bed, seeking out the Millennium item. With all of his enthusiasm, he failed to notice the tall, deliciously sun-kissed former pharaoh standing in his doorway with an amused gleam in his eyes. Crimson orbs sparkled with laughter as he slowly strutted across the room over to his little aibou.

"Little one," the rich voice rang out, making Yugi jump slightly and hit his head on the bottom of the bed frame. The Egyptian's eyes widened as he heard his partner mutter an "oww".

Crouching down to help the smaller boy out of the bed's dark depths, he said, "Yugi, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you! Are you okay?"

Yugi sat up and rubbed the back of his head gently. "Yeah. I'm fine," he replied in a trance-like state.

The tanned man noticed distress in his friend's eyes and whispered, "Aibou…what's wrong?"

"Huh?" Yugi blinked a couple times, locking eyes with his "look-alike". "Oh, it's nothing. I just lost something, that's all. Don't worry about it, Atem!"

A charming little smiled played on the boy's lips, making the ancient spirit chuckle. Though his crimson orbs glistened with untold secrets and mischief, he questioned, "Would you like me to help you find this something?"

"Oh, no! It's fine, Atem! Really!" the smaller tri-haired teen replied nervously, holding up his hands. "I'm sure I'll find it! You can go back downstairs if you want!!"

Cocking an eyebrow, the Egyptian mumbled, "Are you sure? I mean, it would probably go—"

"I said it's fine!" Yugi blurted out, blushing as his partner's eyes gazed confusedly at him. "Just…go back downstairs, please…"

Sighing, Atem rose. "As you wish."

"Wait a sec, Atem!" the amethyst-eyed boy called, stopping the man in his tracks. As the Egyptian turned around to face him, a small smile appeared across his face as he continued, "Please don't worry. I'll find it!"

To add a little more effect to his statement, Yugi held up his hand and gave the spirit a thumbs-up. This caused the pharaoh to grin and nod. Without another word, said spirit was out the door and back down the steps. Once he reached the living room, he covered his mouth to muffle the rich laugh that escaped his lips. Snorting in amusement, he plopped back down on the couch cushions and flipped the channel of the TV. He couldn't fight the impish grin that twisted onto his face as he pulled the Millennium Puzzle out from under the pillow he was resting on. He had taken it from Yugi as a prank, and it was paying off perfectly. Oh, the _trouble_ he was going to be in when he decided to return it!

Back upstairs, Yugi groaned in frustration. He had turned his room upside down, but still the puzzle was nowhere to be found! Collapsing onto his bed, the boy buried his face in his pillow and sniffled. Now Atem was going to be mad for sure! …Maybe he should've asked for the spirit's help after all…

"Why do you let gloom fall upon you, little one?" Atem's voice rang, causing Yugi to shoot up yet again.

The former pharaoh had decided that he couldn't take it. Though this was the perfect prank, he couldn't help but feel guilty that he made his little hikari upset. Grinning, he continued, "Do not be upset, Yugi." His grin became wider as he pulled the Millennium puzzle out from behind his back. "Is this what you were looking for?"

Yugi's mauve-colored eyes sparkled in delight. Letting out a noise that sounded like a cry of joy, he dashed from his bed and brought the former pharaoh into a tight hug. "Oh, Atem!! You're the best!! You found it! You found the Millennium Puzzle for me!!" Pulling away, his large eyes filled with slight confusion. "…Where did you find it?"

Atem chuckled. Ruffling his aibou's hair, he replied, "I didn't 'find' it, Yugi. To tell you the truth…I hid it from you."

Instantly, Yugi pushed his darker half away. "Yami Atem! You jerk!! Why would you want to do a thing like that? You had me all worked up!! I was seriously freaking out!!"

Pouting, the younger turned away from the Egyptian. Atem chuckled and walked over to his upset partner. Wrapping his arms around Yugi's slender waist and earning a little squeak, he bent down and whispered, "…Because it's so cute to watch you act like that. It's even cuter to watch you pout. _That's_ why I did it."

The amethyst-eyed teen wriggled out of the spirit's grasp, his face turning at least six different shades of red. Facing his "look-alike", he sputtered out, "W-well, can you give it back now?"

Atem grinned and shook his head. "Nu-uh."

Yugi's face fell into another adorable pout. "Well why not?!"

"I want something in return," the former pharaoh purred, throwing the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"What do you want?"

"…A kiss."

Yugi blushed viciously. Secretly, it has always been his dream to kiss Pharaoh Atem, but he was always too shy to do so. Filled with glee (and hopes of getting his treasure back), he trotted shyly over to the ancient Egyptian and stood on his tiptoes. Quickly, he planted a chaste kiss on the man's lips, lingering for a short period of time. Pulling away, he bashfully whispered, "Can I have it back now…?"

Atem grinned, liking how Yugi's sweet petal-soft lips felt on his own. Shaking his head, he pulled his little one into a tender embrace and said, "If you let me kiss _you_."

Yugi (a little too willingly) agreed, a smile plastered on his face. Atem's grin widened as he bent down to plant a more fervent kiss on his little love's lips. He lingered for a long period of time and enjoyed every moment of it. He could tell Yugi was enjoying it as well, seeing on how he snaked his little arms around the Egyptian's neck. Said Egyptian would have progressed, if the sound of a camera snap had not interrupted them. Pulling away, he glared at the intruder, Yugi still wrapped in his arms.

"Man, this'll make a great Christmas card!" Jou laughed, staring into the screen of the new digital camera Seto Kaiba had gotten him for his birthday.

Atem's eye twitched slightly. He turned to an embarrassed Yugi and gave him a wink. Turning back to the pleased blonde, he said, "What? A camera? You mean you didn't 'get any' on your birthday? Well that's a shame. Oh, well. Go ahead and make that photo into a Christmas card. I'll just do the same to the picture I have of you and Kaiba on the beach."

Instantly, Jou's happy-go-lucky grin left his face and he paled. Gaping at his friends, he took a quick glance at them, then to the camera in his hands. Honey-brown eyes wide, he deleted the picture and slowly trudged out of the room, a vibrant blush appearing on his cheeks.

Yugi giggled at his friend's reaction. Giving a quick kiss to his pharaoh, he whispered, "Nice one! I'm gonna go downstairs now. Jou's our guest, after all." Wriggling out of his new lover's embrace, he rushed to the door and called, "You can come, too! We'll be waiting! …Oh, and you've gotta help me clean my room, too!!"

Atem smiled and nodded. Smile still present, he looked down, only to gape at the site before him. The Millennium Puzzle was gone! In alarm, he shouted, "Yugi, you little sneak! How dare you steal the Millennium Puzzle from me?!"

The sweet sound of laugher was the only reply as the pharaoh stormed out of the room. All the while, Yugi giggled in triumph now that he had his puzzle back. Ducking behind the couch, only one thought crossed his mind: Revenge is sweet.

* * *

There you have it. My first AtemxYugi oneshot. I've got a couple more, but this was the first one I wrote, so why not. Reviews and favorites are welcome, but I'm not holdin' my breath. Thanks for reading, anyway! 


End file.
